1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing (A) a sterol ester, (B) a particular anionic surfactant, (C) a betaine-type amphoteric surfactant, (D) glyceryl mono-C8-14 fatty acid ester, (E) C5-6 hydroxyalcohol and (F) water.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sterol ester is an oil having an emollient effect of “being absorbed well by skin and hair, and conferred smoothness and softness”, and addition to liquid cleansers has been desired. Since sterol ester is poorly soluble in water, it is generally provided in the form of an emulsion wherein it is dispersed and stabilized in water. However, a sufficiently stable liquid cleanser cannot be easily obtained.
For example, patent document 1 proposes a technique for stably dispersing an oil phase comprising a liquid crystal in an aqueous phase mainly containing a foaming/cleansing ingredient, and patent document 2 proposes a technique for stabilizing an emulsion of an oily component in an aqueous solution of a foaming/cleansing ingredient. However, these techniques only afford a cloudy composition without transparency, which is less attractive visually for consumers, and its stability is not necessarily satisfactory. In addition, an oil may be solubilized in an aqueous phase by using a solvent such as ethanol. However, use of a volatile solvent causes problems of insufficient stability, low foaming/lathering property, friction during rinsing and insufficient emollient effect due to a decreased residual amount of a sterol ester on the skin or hair. While a nonionic surfactant with high HLB may also be used for solubilizing an oil in an aqueous phase, problems of decreased foaming/lathering property and rinsability and after-use stickiness of the skin or hair occur.